


Queen of Disaster

by normski_reedenstein



Series: Inspired by prompts [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Exposition, Flashbacks, Language, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period-Typical Racism, Prompt Fic, Slow To Update, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normski_reedenstein/pseuds/normski_reedenstein
Summary: Helene is seemingly normal. After getting a job at Tony Stark’s tower, she catches the attention of the Gods of Thunder and Mischief themselves. Something about this woman is familiar. It isn’t until one day, the Gods suspicions are confirmed that Helene isn’t who– or rather what– she says she is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally just going to be a Tumblr story for a bit but since hardly anyone sees what I post on Tumblr, I decided to go ahead and cross post here as well. This took a while (well, a year) to finally get written and it still might take some time to keep writing but I had to get it out of my head.

**_The crunch of the frost covered grass under hastily moving feet was quiet yet so loud. The night air had a bite that even layers couldn’t keep out and the youngest of two female trekkers bundled her cloak tighter around her shaking frame. The girl felt a burning in her legs from the pace she had to keep._ **

**_“Stay close. We have to hurry.”_ **

**_The older of the two spoke curtly, unlike her._ **

**_“Mama, what’s the matter? Why won’t you tell me anything?”_ **

**_“Just trust me. I’ll tell you what you what you need to know.”_ **

**_It seemed like an age had passed before the two stopped in a semi secluded area outside of the woods they had journeyed through. The older woman dropped the packs she carried on her back to the ground and turned to her younger counterpart; The girl looked like her in many ways and unlike her in others. Greenish brown eyes met those of an identical color. The older woman pulled her daughter close in an almost painfully tight hug._ **

**_“Mama?”_ **

**_“Listen. I can’t give you all the details now but just know that this is for your own good. You’re no longer safe here. I’m sending you where you will be safe and amongst friends.”_ **

**_“Why aren’t you coming with me?”_ **

**_“I can’t. I want to but I can’t.” The woman took out a long piece of string from inside her cloak and attached to the end was a small crystal amulet. It had a dull luster in the moonlight. “I’m giving you this. It has a spell attached to it. I may not be with you but you will feel me. This will keep you safe and it will keep you covered. Please don’t remove it for anything, understand?” The woman enunciated each word._ **

**_The girl nodded slowly. Her confusion was making her both sad and anxious. Why was her mother being so cryptic? Why couldn’t she just tell her the whole truth?_ **

**_“I understand.”_ **

**_“You’ll be okay where I’m sending you. When you get  there, go to the front door and knock. Tell whoever answers that you are my daughter. They will take you in.”_ **

**_The girl felt her eyes sting with building tears. “I don’t want to go,” she whispered, voice broken._ **

**_“And I don’t want you to go. But for your safety, you have to.” The woman kissed the girl’s forehead and wiped a stray tear from her cheek. “ We’ll see each other again, that I promise. Just remember this: you are a good person. Don’t ever let someone try to dictate how you use your power. And don’t ever let your power define you. I love you, mon cheri. More than you will ever know. ”_ **

**_The girl nodded sadly and hugged her mother like it was the last thing she could do. In a way it was._ **

**_“I love you, Mama.”_ **

**_The woman nudged her daughter back and pushed the packs towards her feet. Her eyes sparkled as she began to speak an incantation. Before her eyes, her daughter vanished. A tug at her heart made her knees wobble as she took a shaky breath, hot tears running down her face._ **

 

**_The girl appeared on a dirt path leading up to a large house. It was definitely smaller than the accommodations she was used to at home. The stairs in front of the house led up to a porch adorned with chairs. The house seemed out of place; Expansive in size and dark in color, it seemed to sit back in a heavily wooded area. It was quiet all around, just the sounds of crickets filling the night air. Picking up her packs, the girl warily made her way up the stairs to the front door. Tentative at first, she raised her hand and knocked on the door. With no response at first, she knocked again. A moment later, the door finally opened to reveal a tall, dark woman with light brown hair pulled back into a sleek bun. Her clothing was different from the girl’s. It looked nice and almost majestic with its many frills and layers. The woman had a straight face, looking seemingly unimpressed with the stranger knocking on the door._ **

**_“Can I help you, young lady?” Her voice was light but her southern accent sounded like that of her mother’s._ **

**_“My mama said you could help me.”_ **

**_“Is that so? And who, may I ask, is your mama?”_ **

**_“Josephine.”_ **

**_That gave the woman pause. Her eyes widened as she looked at the girl closely. She would have sworn that if the girl not told her she was her daughter, she would have thought it was Josephine herself._ **

**_“You’re Josie’s daughter?”_ **

**_“Yes.”_ **

**_“If you’re here, where is she?”_ **

**_The girl looked down at her feet. “She said she couldn’t come with me. She sent me here, said I would be safe.”_ **

**_Giving a sad smile, the woman ushered the girl inside. “Well it looks like she was right. Come with me, sugar. Tell me your name?”_ **

**_“Helene.”_ **

**_“That is a beautiful name. Don’t worry, you are most definitely safe here. Let's get you a bed.”_ **

 

Helene opened her eyes just in time for her alarm to go off. With a sigh, she shut it off and sat up in her spot in bed. For the last week, she had been awoken with the same recurring dream of the night she left home. There were no twists, no nightmarish feelings and every single time, her amulet glowed. Looking down, sure enough the crystal was glowing a warm red against her chest. She wondered if it meant her mother was thinking about her. It was odd that she only ever vividly remembered her in dreams. Pushing aside her thoughts, Helene got out of bed and made her way to her closet to find her outfit for the day. Today was her first day working at the Avengers Tower as the new assistant to Pepper Potts. Well, secondary assistant. As ridiculous as the thought was of having two assistants, Helene sort of understood given the size and significance of the Tower. Not to mention who owned it. Extra help was most likely always going to be needed around there. 

Years of perfecting time management had Helene up two hours earlier than was really necessary so she could begin her routine. Breakfast was first; Two bacon, egg and cheese sandwiches washed down with a tall glass of lemonade. Making her way to the bathroom, she stripped down and got in the shower. The following 45 minutes consisted of shaving and washing her hair before deeply exfoliating her face. Showering done, Helene sat and patiently dealt with her painfully time consuming hair. Section by section, she oiled and combed her fingers through it watching it curl just the way she wanted it to. Next came makeup; A light layer of foundation first,  a light brown eye shadow with eyeliner and charcoal black mascara. A deep purple lipstick was the final touch added to Helene’s plump lips before she shimmied out of her robe and into her underwear. Her choice of a black pencil skirt and smoky grey top was the right balance of conservative and professional she aimed for. With a pair of suede pumps her look was complete. A final once over and she was out the door to arrive 20 minutes before her day in the tower was to begin. Years of new jobs and various titles and positions never seemed to dwindle the nerves Helene felt then as she held her purse firmly against her body and waited for someone to come collect her. At 9 am on the dot, Pepper clicked into the main lobby with a wide smile. 

“Good morning, Helene,” she greeted the young woman. 

Helene stood and smiled warmly. “Good morning, Ms. Potts.”

Pepper motioned for Helene to follow her. For it to be so early, the Tower was buzzing with employees moving at various speeds throughout the floors. Taking an elevator up to the 50th floor, the two women emerged and walked to the farthest corner where a large half cubicle sat in front of a giant floor to ceiling window housing Pepper’s office. 

Helene tried to keep her eyes from widening at every turn but it was difficult. Tony Stark didn’t seem to miss a beat with furnishing this building to the point of it almost being too much. There was a piece of technology at every turn and a window screen displaying the Stark Industries logo. Pepper gave a quick rundown of what Helene’s day would consist of as well making sure to reiterate that if she needed anything to just ask her. Soon, Helene was hard at work at her new desk on her new computer. Files were organized, correspondence were sent on Pepper’s behalf. Before she knew it, noon came and it was time for lunch. Helene grabbed her phone from her purse, plugged in her headphones and made her way to the elevator. As she stepped onto the car, she hit the button for the first floor. While her music played, she wasn’t paying attention to the other people who boarded and unboarded the car on other floors. That was until two noticeably taller gentlemen stepped in making the others step out of the way. From her spot in the corner, Helene looked up to see why these strangers were suddenly squishing against each other to just make room for two people. She thought her eyes had to be playing tricks on her as she did a double take. One of the gentlemen had short, almost spiky blond hair while the other had long curly locks that rested on his shoulders. Helene knew that the Tower was home to a few of the Avengers but to actually see them was different. The Asgardians looked so normal and also out of place in normal clothing. Like a few others on board, she couldn’t help but stare at the Gods, particularly Thor’s brother. They both stood facing the elevator door but Loki turned his head as if he could feel her eyes in particular on him. Just as quick as their eyes met, Helene averted her gaze to her phone. 

Eventually, the car stopped on the first floor and everybody filed out in all directions. Helene ended up following Thor and Loki to the cafeteria where a decent group of employees had already gathered. Unlike other jobs, food was prepared by a professional staff. There was a kitchen towards the back wall with about 10 cooks hard at work. Along an adjacent wall was a salad bar and a dessert section. Fridges and fountain drinks lined the opposite wall. It seemed like Mr. Stark refused to leave any stone unturned in this place. 

A bowl of spicy chicken, steak and Spanish rice was on the menu for Helene and as she took her first bite, she praised herself for choosing just right. Opting to sit alone in an almost secluded corner rather than try to make friends her first day, Helene ate quietly and scrolled through her phone, music playing just loud enough to drown out the buzzing of others. She was halfway through an article about the Wakandans making a trade deal  when an object landing on the table caught her eye. Looking up, she saw it wasn’t an object but a hand. Slowly, her eyes traveled up until she saw who the hand belonged to-- one fair skinned Asgardian God. Helene pulled her headphones off and fixed her posture. For some reason, she felt like she was in the presence of royalty. 

“I don’t mean to be a bother but I noticed you left this on the counter.” His accented voice was velvety smooth and sounded like something straight out of a Shakespearean era play. 

Helene looked down to see her credit card on the table. She gasped. “Oh God, thank you. I could’ve sworn I put it back in my wallet.” 

“You’re welcome. Forgive my prying but I’ve never seen you here before. Are you a new employee?” 

“Yes. Today is my first day.” 

“Well in that case, welcome to the Tower. I’m Loki.” He extended a large hand in her direction. 

Helene smiled. “I’d be crazy not to know who you are. Asgardians are still quite the buzz around here even after all these months.” 

Loki chuckled. “I suppose so. You would think they would be used to us by now with Thor spending most of his time here but I guess not.” 

“Humans have a tendency to latch onto things and people of certain origins. I would call it curiosity but sometimes, that’s not always the case.” 

“So we’ve learned.” Helene was surprised she was managing to hold a conversation with the Prince of Asgard without falling over her words. She also never realized until that moment just how handsome he was up close. “Anyway, I just wanted to return your card. Sorry for disturbing your meal.” 

“It’s no problem.” 

Loki turned to walk away but paused mid step. “Wait, I believe I never got your name.” 

“Helene.” 

“Helene,” Loki repeated as if tasting the name on his tongue. “That is a beautiful name. Until next time, Helene.” 

He continued walking and Helene couldn’t help but stare. His entire backside was appetizing in the all black attire he wore. She was caught off guard when he gave a final look back over his shoulder at her and smiled. A warm feeling crept over her body as she smiled back. Loki rejoined his brother at their table. 

“So?” Thor asked as he took a bite of a chicken breast. “Was I right?” 

Loki gave a slight sigh. “I think it’s her. I don’t remember her name being Helene in the stories though.” 

“She’s gone by so many names, who knows what her true one is? But she did at least fit the description?” 

“I think if she were younger, she would fit it to a tee. Perhaps it really is her.” 

Loki peaked over Thor’s shoulder and gave Helene a final once over. Skin the color of chocolate, big greenish brown eyes, a mane of curls. Maybe the stories were never truly stories after all.


	2. Chapter 2

It felt like the day was over quicker than it should have been and Helene almost failed to notice her work day was at an end. Wrapping up what she had left, she grabbed her purse and managed to make the elevator before it closed on her. The lobby was shockingly empty and quiet with only a few people here and there making conversation and getting ready to make their way home. Walking out the front door, Helene was greeted with the usual noisy streets of New York. For a moment, she considered waving down a cab but with the way post work rush hour was looking, the subway seemed like the better option. Unfortunately, at this time, taking the subway would likely have her walking through her door after dark. That wouldn’t be a problem any other time except walking was going to be a bitch in heels. Huffing out a sigh, she started walking down the street and put her headphones on. At least music would be a welcome distraction.

An hour later, Helene was finally able to escape the crowded, B.O ridden subway and start the 10 minute walk back to her apartment. Florence Welch was singing about seven devils and Helene hummed along to herself quietly. The sun had set some time before but the summer heat stayed making  sweat bead at her head and under her arms. A nice hot shower was at the top of the to do list once Helene stepped through the door. Once she was finally home, she kicked off her shoes with a groan and tossed her purse to the couch. As she was taking her headphones off, she froze. Her amulet got warm, a sign something was wrong. An unsettling feeling passed over her as she scanned her living room then the kitchen. She kept quiet and dropped her phone by her side, rising to her toes to take tentative steps forward. The nagging feeling that something was off in her apartment had her checking each room.

Bedroom? Empty.

Bathroom. Empty.

As an afterthought, she also checked the shower. Also empty.

Closets? Empty.

Her instincts never betrayed her but she considered the fact that maybe she had nothing to worry about. Abandoning her search for nothing, she went to the kitchen to get a drink. She swung the door open and leaned down to peer inside. A chilled bottle of water hid behind a gallon of milk. Reaching for it, her body tensed yet again and she twisted around in time for a man to lunge at her. Her hand automatically went up and she sucker punched her assailant with her phone. To stop even once was to give him the upper hand so she kept hitting him. If anyone were to see her fight, they would think Helene had some sort of professional training. She ducked, dodged, bobbed and weaved like a heavyweight going for the title. The man, though he was large, couldn’t so much as get a hold on her due to her height and how fast she evaded him. With every move, he stumbled over his feet trying to get his hands on her. Helene managed to catch his arm as he tried to strike her and in a swift move, she twisted it painfully until his palm faced up. She forcefully brought her elbow down until she heard an audible snap and a resounding wail of pain. Throwing herself around his body until she clung to his back, she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

“Stop fighting,” she growled in his ear.

Slowly, he stopped struggling against her and went limp.

“Good. Now, you’re going to leave this apartment and you’re going to walk until you can’t anymore. When that feeling comes, keep walking. And don’t you _ever_ turn back.”

Helene slipped off his back to the floor and let the man go. He turned to her, his eyes glazed over and unfocused, before following her orders and walking out of her apartment.

“Fuck,” she said with a sigh and slid down the wall until she sat on the floor.

 

* * *

 

The following day, Helene prepared for work with trepidation. The night before had her watching her back at each turn. That was the first time she had ever been attacked and she thanked her stars and her mentors that she was trained for such an event. She had no idea what that situation was about or where the guy even came from. Wherever her nameless attacker was now, she didn’t want to know. And as long as he was still walking, she didn’t care.

The second day of work was just as mundane as the first; Filing, emailing, directing Pepper’s calls. Morning bled into afternoon which bled into evening and Helene was finally able to call it a day. As she exited the elevator into the lobby, she saw Loki making conversation with a pretty woman who had the most flawless caramel skin and sleek black hair. She seemed to be laughing at whatever Loki was saying and she rolled her eyes. He didn’t strike Helene as the type to have a girlfriend but then she wondered why she even cared in the first place. Once again, as if Loki could feel her eyes, he turned in time to see her going for the door.

“Helene?” She stopped short and turned toward him. He smiled at her and walked over, his long legs making for mile long strides. “I hope I’m not stopping you from going anywhere important.”

“Not super important. Why?”

“I was wondering if perhaps you would like to come out for a drink with us?”

Helene eyed with him with a smirk. “Us?”

“Me, Thor and a friend of ours.” 

“A friend has a name, Lackey.” The caramel skinned woman he was speaking to before appeared next to him with a cocky half grin. To Helene, she offered a hand and an appraising look. “Hi, I’m Bru...Val.” 

Helene noticed her pause but didn’t mention it as she shook her hand. “Nice to meet you, Bru-Val. I’m Helene.” 

“Pleasure. He and his brother can barely stop talking about you.” 

Helene raised her eyebrows and looked to Loki who cut his eyes at Val as if telling her to shut up. 

“I hope it’s not all bad things they talk about.” 

“Not at all. For someone they hardly know, they do have a lot to say though.” 

“Finally, Thor is back. Time to go,” Loki quickly cut in, pointing to the tall blond. 

Thor sauntered over with a smile on his face. Despite his size and intimidating appearance, he looked like a real life teddy bear. He stopped next to Val and lazily dropped an arm over her shoulders. 

“Ready?”  

“Just about. We were trying to convince your friend to come along with us,” said Val. 

Thor looked at Helene and his smile grew. “Ah yes, Loki told me about you. Helene, right?” 

“So I’ve been told,” she answered, her tone awkwardly joking. 

What was the seemingly odd fascination they had with her? 

“If you’re not busy, we would love for you to join us. I know we don’t work with you but we figure what would it hurt to befriend at least a couple people here? Val works at a bar not too far from here. Drinks are on her if that sweetens the deal.” 

Val gave Thor a look that begged to differ but shook her head instead of responding. 

Helene weighed the invite. As much as she wanted to get home, a drink did sound good. After all, after the night before, she did want something to take her mind off of it. 

“Alright, what the hell. Let’s go,” she shrugged. 

 

* * *

 

The bar Val worked in was somewhere between dive and upscale if that was even an appropriate combination. The music was nothing but classic rock, broken pieces of peanut shells littered the floor and the patrons varied from older bikers to young hipsters who were more than likely bar crawling. Thor, Loki and Helene sat at the bar and made conversation while Val brought over their drinks. Helene almost laughed aloud at how appropriate the Gods drink orders were; Thor requested a simple beer while Loki opted for a tumbler of Jameson.

“So you must be quite special to get a job working in Stark’s building. He never hires just anyone,” Thor stated as he sipped his beer.

“I wouldn’t say special. I’m just very good at what I do. Years of experience served me well.” Helene tossed back a shot of tequila before chasing it with a sip of bourbon. 

"How long have you worked as an assistant?" 

"Technically, I'm more of a glorified receptionist hence where most of experince comes from but I've been doing this for... three years. Feels much longer though." 

"And have you always lived here?" Loki asked. 

"I keep saying New York is my place of residence but Louisiana is where my heart lives. That's where I was raised, that's where my family is. As much as I miss it though, I needed a change of scenery. I moved here not too long ago and found the opening to be Pepper's assistant shortly after. But what about you guys? It must be somewhat of culture shock coming from a whole other world to Earth." 

Val leaned on the bar in front of the trio. "It's definitely far different from Asgard but it's home. I've grown used to it quite fast. The good prince on the other hand...I'm not so sure," she gestured to Loki. 

Loki rolled his eyes over the brim of his glass. "Stop calling me that. And I'm fine here for the most part. It's a little hard adjusting when everyone cowers away from the man who tried to take over New York six years ago. It's only because of Thor that I get to stay out of a cell." 

Helene nodded her head slowly. When the Asgardians first arrived on Earth, most of the population settled in Norway. Thor, being an Avenger, wanted to be in New York. The government and SHIELD were fine with him until he brought up Loki staying as well. The news of Loki being mind controlled spread worldwide and of course, thoughts and opinions varied. Thor reassured everyone that his brother, though responsible for many deaths and a lot of destruction, was not the monster he acted like while under possession of something called the Mind Stone. Eventually, it was settled on rather shakily that Loki could stay as long as he had regular check ins, updates and visits from SHIELD. However, they were also given a gap of four months to decide whether or not they would sign the Sokovia Accords if they were going to affiliate in any capacity with the Avengers and whatever future missions they were called for.

"If it makes you feel any better, that wasn't even the first thing to come to mind when I saw you yesterday. Plus, after the statement your brother gave when you all arrived here, I believe you're far from homicidal. If that helps.” 

A half hearted chuckle came from Loki's chest. "You're too kind." 

 They all talked for the next couple hours, exchanging stories and drinking their fill. Thor and Loki had all but forgotten for just a little bit that they were trying to decipher just who Helene was. 

The four of them eventually stepped out of the bar and strolled down the street into the night. Val was teasing Thor much to Loki and Helene's enjoyment and she was laughing so hard her side hurt. Helene was glad she came out with them. It managed to take her mind off the previous night. 

"Excuse me." 

They all stopped and simultaneously turned to the casually dressed man standing just outside a nearby alleyway. Helene felt her crystal start to warm against her chest and was instantly on edge just like she was last night. She eyed the man warily, making sure she watched every move he made. 

“I’m sorry to bother you all but could I get some help?” 

While the others were unassuming and willing to aid the stranger, Helene zeroed in on his face. His mind was clear. No hints as to who he was or what he wanted. Scanning her eyes over him, she noticed the bulge of a weapon on his side. It looked like a regular gun at first but as she looked closer, she recognized it wasn’t an ordinary gun. It was made for a specific purpose.

For a specific person. 

"Don't help him," Helene spoke sternly. 

They all turned to her with confusion on their faces with the exception of the strange man. His mouth twitched as if he wanted to smile but he caught himself. 

"Look," he said, taking a step. "I don't mean any trouble. I just need..." 

It seemed like everything slowed to a crawl then. The man stepped closer in Helene's direction while reaching for his hip that holstered his gun. Helene hurriedly spoke an incantation and the man stopped in his tracks. His face slowly began to contort in pain as blood started to drip from his nose. After a moment, he collapsed to the ground unmoving. Searching his body, she found the gun on his hip and tossed it in the nearest dumpster. She turned to see all three Asgardians staring at her with their mouths hanging open. Realizing what she had just done, Helene looked between the man and the others. Her mind was racing to come up with something, anything to say. 

"You...," Loki trailed off. 

Before all their eyes, Helene had vanished as if she were never there leaving them staring at the man on the ground. 

 

She felt like she couldn't breathe. No matter what, she was always careful to never slip up in front of people. What would they say to her? 

"Fuck," Helene muttered, raking her hands through her hair. She replayed the moment that man fell to dead to the ground. She didn't even think to dispose of him properly, at least cloak his body. Slamming her hands on the counter, she screamed. " _Fuck, fuck, fuck!"_


	3. Chapter 3

Helene could barely sleep. Her nerves were short circuiting, her brain was running a million miles a minute. She truly stepped in shit when she didn't mean to and she had no idea how to go about it. It would have been easy to just pretend the alley never happened but whose to say Thor and Loki wouldn't try to bring it up next time they saw her? They watched her kill someone who to them was seemingly innocent and then she literally disappeared without a word. Not exactly a good impression. Also, she still couldn't figure out how or why she managed to have an encounter with not one but two guys who apparently wanted to harm her in some way. This was never a problem before now but all of a sudden, Helene was afraid to even set foot outside for fear she would again run into a stranger out for...what exactly? It was clear that they wanted her but it wasn't clear why. Anxiety turned to frustration at the thought that she couldn't really tell anyone about what was going on. Protecting herself wasn't a problem but maybe next time, there wouldn't be just one person. What if a whole group came? She contemplated picking up her phone, calling the only person she could think of. Getting an earful about moving in the first place was nothing compared to the help she would get. 

With all the thinking Helene did, she didn't even notice the sun rising. Work was the last place she wanted to think about or even be at but she didn't want to give a bullshit excuse about being sick or needing a personal day especially on her first week. It was best to just bite the bullet and make herself go in. Her only hope was she could avoid Thor and Loki as best as she could. Forcing herself out of bed, she trudged around her apartment getting ready. 

Purse in one hand and two tall Red Bulls in the other, she slipped into the lobby, her eyes frantically searching for any sign of black or blond hair. The coast looked like it was clear as she ducked into the elevator. Taking a long pull from one of the cans, she sighed heavily. Today was already a long day and it hadn't even started. By the time she got to her desk, she noticed the large window that looked into Pepper's office was frosted over usually meaning privacy. Helene took her seat and booted up her computer to get started for the day. After a few minutes, she heard the door open behind her and Pepper emerged speaking to someone. 

"Thank you." After a beat, "Good morning, Helene." 

As Helene turned, her voice caught in her throat. She never thought she would actually get to see Tony Stark in person while she was in this building but there he was. He gave Pepper a peck on the cheek before he started to walk away. 

"G-good morning, Ms. Potts." After some hesitation, she thought it would be rude to not at least acknowledge Tony so she added, "Mr. Stark." 

Tony smiled. "Good morning. I hope she's not giving you too hard of a time," he nodded towards Pepper. 

Helene chuckled awkwardly. "Um, not at all, sir." 

"If she ever does, come find me," Tony pretended to whisper but still talked loud enough so Pepper could hear. 

"You can go now," Pepper shook her head and laughed. 

Tony gave a wink at Helene before he sauntered off leaving Helene staring in awe. 

 

Noon came and Helene was on her way to lunch when she caught sight of Loki striding in her direction. She would have ducked behind the nearest wall but her reaction time was slower than anticipated and Loki had already locked eyes with her. They both slowed to a stop, Helene staring on with a look of fear while Loki looked as if he didn't want to spook a wild animal. It was pointless since they were face to face but Helene quickly turned on her heel and briskly walked off in the other direction as if that would help her avoid a conversation. Of course, Loki immediately followed after her. 

"Helene wait." He was in front of her almost in the blink of an eye, his hands up in front of him. "Don't run, please." 

"I'm not running." 

"Then what do you call your trying to get away after seeing me?" 

Looking around for any sort of diversion or escape, Helene came up empty. Backing away, she lamely offered, "I just...I can't talk right now. Sorry." 

"We disposed of the man in the alley for you." He watched her stop at his words. "Did you know him?" 

The flow of people leaving assorted rooms made Helene push Loki to a secluded hall. "No, I didn't know the guy. I knew what he wanted to do to me though. And how did you 'dispose' of him?" 

"If you have secrets, then so do I," Loki spoke low. "My brother and I had our suspicions about you the day we saw you. Last night only made them grow. You're not exactly what others would call normal, are you?" 

"Depends on what their definition of normal is. Am I normal to you?" she challenged. 

"You're different. You're trying to hide. Why?" 

Helene's stance was defensive, closed off, but her face was stoic. "I suppose we'll never know." 

Silence grew between the two. Loki wanted to come out with the one big question he was dying to ask but he decided it wasn't wise to continue the conversation. 

"This isn't a good place or time to talk. Would it be too much to ask you for a meeting later?" 

Trying not to roll her eyes, Helene sighed. "Where and when?" 

"Wherever you're comfortable." 

"Fine." Helene went over to a desk and snatched up a pen and paper. "This is my address. You can come around 8." 

Loki tucked the paper away in his pocket. "See you then."

 

* * *

 

 8 o’clock on the dot, there was a knock on Helene’s door. She had already downed one glass of wine and was well into her second as she opened the door to the Gods. 

“Come in. Make yourselves at home,” she motioned for them walk past. 

“Thank you,” Loki responded. 

He and Thor looked around as they stepped inside. For a small apartment, it was still spacious. It was obvious Helene hadn’t completely moved in yet. There were a couple boxes marked Living Room that sat in a corner and all the walls were bare with the exception of curtains on the windows. A dark loveseat, a large chair and a tv were the only things furnishing the living room. It looked kind of lonely. 

Loki and Thor sat down on the couch while Helene took the chair, curling her feet under herself and taking a sip of wine. 

“So...,” Helene said. “Where shall we start our riveting discussion?” 

The brothers looked at one another before Thor cleared his throat. “Well, uh, what happened last night with that man? Who was he?” 

“I don’t know who he was but it was clear he was a hunter. He wanted to poison me, most likely kill me. The gun that I threw away? It was made to hold poison bullets.”  

“Why would he want to harm you if you didn’t know him?” 

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out. He was the second person to attempt something. The night before, a guy broke in here and tried to get me.” 

“Did you...?” Loki began to ask but trailed off. Helene raises her eyebrows, silently urging him to continue asking the question she knew was coming. “Did you kill him, too?” 

“No. He’s probably in another state by now just walking under a spell. Trust me, murder is never the first go to. I was just thinking on my feet in the heat of the moment and the words just came out. If I knew where these people were coming from, I would just stop the problem at the source but it looks like I can only watch my back until...I don't know.” 

"If you need help, Helene, we could help you." 

Helene scoffed as she took another sip from her glass. "And how can you do that?" 

Loki looked to Thor and then back to Helene. "You could stay in the tower." 

"Stay in the building I work in. I'll have to decline." 

"The top floors are housing units. You could have a room that belongs only to you. Not to mention you could be around people who are well known for protecting others. You said you were almost attacked here as well as on the street so it's obvious that wherever these men come from, they more than likely follow you. They could have some information of yours. At least while you stay in the tower, the odds of anyone getting inside to harm you are minimal." 

Helene mulled over Loki's suggestion. While he did make a good point about having protection, she hated the thought of relying on others, especially strangers. Avengers or not, she couldn't ask them for a place to stay. Besides, how long would she stay? A week? Three? Like Loki said, she was being followed. Even in the Tower whose to say they couldn't somehow get to her? Was this really the best option for her? She was still trying to make a home for herself here and the thought of uprooting didn't sit well. But for her safety, she figured she would have to sacrifice something. 

 "If I do this, will Mr. Stark be okay with it?" 

"Let us handle Stark," Thor answered. "There's plenty of room for you." 

Hesitating for what seemed like minutes, Helene finally sighed and drank the rest of her wine. "Okay." 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

_Helene took in her surroundings as she slowly walked downstairs. The house smelled of something heavenly and as she reached the ground floor, she could hear what sounded like sizzling. In the daylight, the house seemed less frightening. During the night, Helene didn’t find sleep as easily as she would have back home. Her bed had been extra firm, her pillows too soft. The blankets smelled sickeningly sweet. The sound of crickets outside was deafening even behind a closed window. Going around the corner her eyes landed on a big rectangular table covered in dishes of food. A few young girls sat at the table chatting and giggling to one another. They all looked like Helene but different; Their skin multiple shades of pretty brown, their hair properly pulled back into flawless buns and twists. They wore dresses identical to the one Helene was given. Compared to her, they all looked a lot more comfortable in them. The dresses from home were far better than this but Helene knew better than to complain. She would have to get used to it._

_As she entered the dining room, the girls that were talking turned around and at the sight of Helene, they all fell silent. Just ahead, two women who stood at a stove cooking also turned. One of them, the one who greeted Helene the night before, smiled. Billy was the name she gave._

_"Well good morning, darlin'. I see you found your dress okay. You hungry?"_

_Helene looked between the staring girls and the two women. Billy was the only one smiling. It was hard for Helene to tell whether or not these strangers liked her. They didn't know her so maybe they had reason not to. She gave a shy nod._

_"Go ahead and take a seat then. The girls don't bite."_

_She didn't totally believe that but regardless, she took a seat at the far end of the table, adjusting her itchy skirts. Resting her hands on the table, Helene sat quietly and looked blankly at the table. With the others at the table silent, it was easy to concentrate and harness a bit of her power. A light rumble in her brain gave way to whispers._

_'Why is she here?'_

_'Who is she?'_

_'She doesn't belong.'_

_'Why would Billy let her in here?"_

_'...looks just like her mother. I just pray she don't act like her.'_

_Helene felt sadness rise in her chest. Why did her mother send her here? She didn't feel welcome and only wanted to go back home. And what did the older woman mean by she hopes she didn’t act like her mother?_

_As the others say and ate and engaged in conversation, Helene only had a few bites before proceeding to poke at her food. When the girls finished, they were ushered away for lessons leaving Billy to clean up._

_“Something wrong with the food?”_

_Helene shook her head and answered with a solemn, “No.”_

_“What’s wrong then?”_

_“They don’t like me do they?”_

_Billy stopped. The sad look on Helene’s face made her heart ache. She set the dishes in the sink and took a seat next to the young girl._

_“They don’t know you yet. It might take a couple days for them to warm up to you but they don’t hate you.”_

_“They don’t want me here. Especially the elder one.”_

_“You don’t worry about any of that, hear me? I made the choice to bring you in here and I will deal with what the others have to say about it.”_

_Helene pushed some eggs around her plate. “Why did my momma send me here?”_

_Billy sighed. “I can’t speak for her but I know that whatever the reason, it was very important to her and she knew I would help. I promised her long ago I would always be there for her even if I wasn’t close by.”  After a moments of silence, she said, “You’re safe here, honey. I promise. You don’t have to worry about anything while you’re here. If you ever need anything, even if it’s just to talk, come to me. Understand?”_

_Helene nodded. “Yes.”_

_“Yes ma’am,” Billy corrected. “We use our manners here.”_

_“Yes ma’am,” Helene repeated._

_Billy smiled. “Eat your breakfast. I’ll show you around when you’re done.”_

 

* * *

 

 Helene stuffed the last of her clothes into a duffle bag and checked one last time that she had everything she needed. Loki had let her know, unconvincingly, that she was able to stay in the tower. She had the feeling that maybe the Gods hadn’t been truthful about bringing her in. On some level she was prepared to explain herself in case this arrangement did go south. 

They met her when she arrived and showed her around the apartment floor. It was oddly quiet without the presence of other Avengers. She knew there was a compound in Upstate New York but a few of the members lived in the tower or so she thought. Thor mentioned that a Wanda and a Vision had left rather unceremoniously but that they were being tracked. After the tour, they showed her new temporary room. It was larger than her whole apartment and still had some wiggle room. 

Setting her bag on the bed, she sat down. “Thanks guys.” 

“You’re welcome,” said Thor. “If you need anything, my room is down the left hall, Loki is on the right.” 

Helene nodded. Thor walked off leaving Loki standing in the doorway. 

“Are you alright?” 

“I’ve always been a bit nervous in new places, that’s all.” 

“I understand.” He was quiet for a beat, his eyes fixed on Helene a little longer than needed. 

“What?” 

“Nothing. It’s just... you’re hard to read. Even with what you’ve shown in the last few days, somehow it seems like you’re still hiding.” 

“That’s bad?” 

“I don’t know. I have been trying so hard to figure you out. The real you, not who you are now.” 

Helene shrugged. “I don’t know what more to tell you.” 

Loki walked into the room and took a seat in an easy chair by the bed. He leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, hands folded. 

“Does the monicker Queen of Disaster sound familiar to you?” 

A spark of recognition momentarily struck Helene but it was gone in an instant. 

“Sort of.” 

“It was said that on a small realm, a powerful God bedded an even powerful Goddess and in turn, the Goddess birthed a beautiful girl. She was always described as having the curliest dark hair, piercing eyes that would change color in the light and the richest shade of brown skin anyone had ever seen. The girl obviously was born with the combined power of both parents and her presence was so great, it was said that she caused the most violent storms to rage, the Earth to nearly split apart, the largest of fires to scorch the ground. 

As she grew and learned to use her powers, she slowly grew more and more violent. If she so much as threw a temper tantrum, all the nine realms would shake. Eventually, these things began to subside until one day they ceased altogether. It was said that she disappeared without a trace. No one but her parents knew her true name but she was always known across worlds as the Queen of Disaster. Until this day, her true identity is still unknown. Some believe she hides among other beings, perhaps even on this very Earth.” 

Helene listened with a combination of wonder and confusion. “That’s an interesting story but what does it have to do with me?” 

“I can’t get rid of this suspicion that... you’re her. You look just as she was described.” 

“There is such a thing as coincidences. Plenty of women would fit those attributes.” 

“That may be true but I’m guessing not a lot of women know witchcraft.” 

“Oh, and you know witchcraft?” Helene scoffed. 

Loki have a hearty chuckle, tossing his head back. “You are talking to a God who has been skilled in the art of spell casting for thousands of years. I know an incantation when I hear one, Helene.” 

She shook head and grinned. “My mother grew up in a coven, I later grew up in the same one. I was taught spells and black magic at a pretty early age from her and the women that raised her.” 

“I thought so.” 

Helene crossed her legs on the bed. “So is your burning curiosity about me sated?” 

“Partly. I still have questions but for now, I’ll let you get comfortable.” Loki stood from the chair and started for the door. 

“Loki,” Helene stopped him. “Thanks. For this.” She waved around at the room. 

“You’re welcome.”


	5. Chapter 5

_Billy took Helene out to the backyard after she finished eating to show her around the property. The girls ran around the yard playing and levitating objects. Helene wondered if their powers were like hers. Back home, no one except her mother and father shared in her powers. If Billy and these girls were like her, maybe she would belong after all._

_"Girls!" Billy called out. "Come here, please."_ _The girls obeyed and skipped over, their faces falling like they did earlier when they saw Helene. She wanted to hide herself then. "Helene, this is Marie, Edith, Alice and my daughter, Roma. Everyone, this is Helene. She's going to be a new member of our family. I want y'all to be nice and welcome her, understand?"_

_They all still looked as if Helene had two heads but after a moment, Roma stepped forward. Despite certain features, she looked just like Billy; Her sharp eyes were intimidating and her oval face was strikingly pretty._

_"Nice to meet you, Helene," Roma said, extending her hand._

_Helene nervously stretched out her hand for a shake. "Nice to meet you, too."_

_A shy smile formed on Roma's face and her features finally softened. "Your energy is warm."_

_A quirk in Helene's brow made Billy chuckle beside her. "Don't worry, that's good."_

_The rest of the girls introduced themselves and before Helene knew it, they were asking her to play with them. Billy watched from afar, offering an encouraging wink. They were becoming fast friends and Billy was grateful that at least the girls were accepting of her. The Elders would take some more convincing though._

 

_"I don't know, Billy. After what Josie did, how can we just take her daughter in?" Amma asked. The older woman was short and round, her dark hair hidden under a cloth wrapped around her head. She sat hemming a skirt as Billy spoke._

_"Josie asked and was properly advised about what would happen if she chose to leave the coven. Y'all are still punishing that girl to this day. I was hurt she left too, Amma, but what more could we have done? And she clearly sent that little girl here for a reason. If I know her at all, she wouldn't have told Helene about this house or me unless if it was for good reason."_

_"You're not even a bit curious?"_

_"It doesn't matter. As much as you all might hate Josie, she's still family. And so is that baby outside. I'm doing what's right by our sister and I wish you would see that instead of passing judgement on her. Lord knows you made your share of bad decisions too."_

_Amma sternly locked eyes with Billy before shaking her head and resuming her work. "Josie was always hard headed. How do we know that little girl ain't the same way?"_

_Billy looked outside and watched Helene with the biggest smile she'd seen since she first saw her. "I can tell she's like her momma. That doesn't mean she acts just like her. Give this girl a chance, Amma. Please."_

_Amma only sighed but Billy could tell she was considering her argument and let the subject drop for now._

 

* * *

 

 

_The girls were tasked with going into town to get groceries. While the others were used to their small town, Helene couldn't help but get lost in the sights around her. The strange machines some people sat in as they moved down the road, the older shop owners sweeping or organizing the front windows, the local children running around. It was so odd and different from what she was used to but Helene found herself smiling. This place had a charm to it._

_In her distraction, Helene accidentally bumped into an older, pale skinned man with thinning hair. "Sorry," she quickly apologized._

_The man gave her a look of contempt. "Watch where you walk now, little gal."_

_Helene hung her head and stepped past the man who shook his head. Roma fell in stride next to Helene and spoke low. "Always watch what you do around these white folks. A lot of them don't like us here."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because we ain't them. Momma always says just be respectful and keep your head down around them. Most of the time they ignore us unless they're the nice ones."_

_"How can they hate us because we're not them? Everyone is different."_

_"It's always been that way. They just hate us. Some of them hate the color of our skin and that makes them want to hurt us. That's why we stick together, keep our heads down."_

_Helene's face fell. It hurt her to think total strangers didn't like her based solely on the color of her skin. Back home, everyone was different and accepted. Here..._

_Homesickness was setting in and all Helene could do was push it aside and walk on._

_Once the girls got to the market, they dispersed into groups; Roma took Helene to the produce while Edith, Alice and Marie went off to the dairy section. Roma perused the vegetables while Helene looked over the fruit. It was all fresh and a subtle aroma lifted off them. Helene picked up a bright red, crisp apple and turned it in her hand with a smile. Sighing, she lifted it to her mouth and took a bite. The crunch was loud, a droplet of juice dripped down her chin. She looked at it appreciatively as she chewed._

_"What are you doing?!" Roma whispered loudly as she yanked the apple from Helene's hand._

_Helene crinkled her brow. "It's very good."_

_"You're gonna get us in trouble. You can't eat while you buy. It's stealing!"_

_"I'm sorry," Helene apologized sadly._

_Roma took the apple and placed it back amongst the others, turning it to conceal the missing bite. "We have to leave," she pushed Helene away from the produce section._

_They both walked briskly to find the others browsing throughout the store. Once Roma explained the situation, the other girls gave Helene a displeased look but stopped shopping and they all moved towards the store exit._

_"Hey!"_

_The girls turned to see an angry looking older man stalking toward them with the half eaten apple clutched in his fist, his cheeks as red as the fruit. Helene's heart dropped to her stomach at the sight._

_"Did one of you eat this apple?"_

_"That one there," a woman piped up from behind the man, her finger pointed at Helene. "I saw her do it."  She sneered at the girl._

_Roma stepped forward. "She didn't mean it, mister. This is my cousin and she's a bit...um... touched."_

_"I don't give a good goddamn if she is touched. She ate my food without paying and that's stealing. Come with me, gal." The man grabbed Helene's arm in a tight grip and yanked her forcefully._

_"Ow! Please, sir, I'm sorry! I meant no harm. Please let go, you're hurting me!" Helene pleaded. She tried to plant her feet but they slid with every tug at her arm._

_The girls tried to come to her defense as the woman who accused Helene tried to block their path while chastising them for defending a thief. A clamor began to rise; Voices raised, blood rushed in Helene's ears, her arm tingled in pain. Her fear was making her body break into a cold sweat. This was all too much and before she knew it, just for a moment, everything went dark. Helene had clenched her eyes shut so tight, her chest heaved with heavy breaths. When she opened them, the whole population of the store stood in shock as they stared at her. The area surrounding her was in disarray, the man who was just dragging her off was lying on the floor unconscious while a couple people tried getting him to come to. Helene looked on in horror as she saw the effects of what she did._

_"Oh no..."_


	6. Chapter 6

Two days into her stay, Helene had an awkward encounter with Tony and Pepper in the kitchen after they spotted her fixing lunch. As she suspected, Loki and Thor didn't exactly explain in detail who was staying in the Tower or what her situation was. Helene gave them some background while omitting the part about her powers. To them, she was just a friend of the Gods who was in a bit of trouble and needed protection for the time being. Once it was squared away Pepper and Tony told her to make herself at home and not to worry about any expenses, that Tony would make sure she was taken care of during her stay. Helene made sure she was useful whenever she could be whether it was helping other employees around the building, helping Thor or Loki or even Pepper. As much as she liked being here, she did miss her apartment. She missed being on her own and not having to worry like she did now. Even in the safety on a new building, paranoia still followed her and she caught herself looking over her shoulder for anyone suspect. By the second week, she was driving her own self crazy.

One day after work, Helene found the floor empty so she took to the living room to unwind and kick her feet up. The cleaning crew came at their scheduled time to do the regular maintenance around the apartment floor. While Helene sat on the couch and scrolled through her phone with the television providing background noise, she half ignored the cleaners around her. She sent a message to Billy letting her know how things were going in New York aside from her life being in danger. Part of her wanted to be truthful because, like any mother, Billy could smell lies like a bloodhound, even through a phone. She didn't want to let the others worry though; Helene was always independent and sure she could handle herself even if she desperately needed to ask for help. It was a character flaw that she knew she needed to get rid of but it was hard. 

It dawned on her after some time that it had gotten quiet. Glancing around, Helene assumed the cleaners left so he tuned back into her phone. When her amulet warmed against her chest, she muttered under her breath. 

"Shit." 

She was not at all prepared for the string that instantly found itself around her neck and was forcing the oxygen out of her windpipe before she even had time to move.

 

* * *

 

_The girls all ran and didn't stop until they reached the porch, stumbling over their feet as they tripped up the steps. They huffed and bent over as they tried to catch their breath. Billy stepped outside upon hearing the thundering steps up the porch, her face showing annoyance at first._

_"What are y'all doing? And where are the groceries?" Looking at each of them, she noticed Helene trembling as she looked down at her hands with a mixture of confusion and fear. "Helene, honey?"_

_The deep rumble of a motor moved up the driveway until an automobile came into view. Billy looked up at the visitors, her face falling to a stoic expression as she noticed these visitors didn't look too friendly. There was a group of men crowded inside, all with objects in the unmistakable shape of shot guns._

_"Y'all get inside now. Hurry up."_ _Billy rushed the girls into the house and closed the front door behind them._

_While Roma, Edith and Marie ran upstairs to find Amma, Helene stayed in the main hall. She peeked through the curtains outside. The men exited the vehicle and slowly strolled towards the porch where Billy stood with her shoulders squared and her hands folded behind her back. Billy knew intimidation when she saw it and despite the seemingly nice smile on one of the men's faces, they were here to be anything but friendly. She could feel a pair of eyes on her from the house and she a feeling they weren't her own daughter's._

_"Good afternoon, Miss," one of the men greeted, tipping his hat. "We're looking for someone and were wondering if you could help us. A young colored gal, about yea big. Dark hair."_

_"There's a few girls here that look like that. I'm afraid you might have tell me more about this young...colored...girl." Billy didn't even try to hide the disdain in her voice._

_The man stepped forward. "This one in particular, I been told, has a little something wrong with her. A few of the townsfolk say they saw her hurt Mr. Simmons down at the store. We just want to take her back down there, clear this whole thing up." His fake reasoning didn't fool Billy. "Look, Miss. We don't want trouble. If you could just let me inside, I could find who I'm looking for and we can all be on our way."_

_"I can't let you do that. No one here did nothing wrong. Now, I would appreciate if you all left my property now."_

_The men all murmured and gripped their guns, not taking their dismissal kindly. Their leader inhaled deeply before taking the steps one by one until he was inches away from Billy who never backed down. She was stock still. They both looked one another in the eye challenging the other._

_"I don't know who told you niggers could own property here but they lied. Now, go get the little bitch I'm looking for before me and these boys do it ourselves. We don't mind tearing this place apart now." His voice was low and threatening. Billy sneered at him._

_"Fuck. You."_

_Helene's heart dropped to her stomach and she nearly screamed when she saw the man take the butt of his gun and strike Billy across the face, her body collapsing to the porch. As he stood over her, the others quickly ran past him and kicked in the front door making Helene shriek. They all set their sights on her and it made her blood chill. Her flight instincts kicked in when nothing else would and she found herself running through the house trying to get away from the group of men that so badly wanted her. Unfortunately, her feet and a rug failed her and made it possible for one of the men to snatch her off her feet. Helene kicked and screamed in his arms, thrashing her body this way and that to try and get away. She felt like she did back at the store but this time, it was amplified. Her brain buzzed loudly, her nerve endings began to burn furiously, her bones shook. Her entire body started to ache to the point she thought for sure her whole body was on fire. The ground began to shake, a small tremor at first before it intensified. The men looked around scared and confused as the house swayed violently, pictures and lights falling to the floor and shattering._

_"What the hell is happening?!"_

_The man holding Helene looked down to see the young girl looking like something possessed; Her once greenish brown eyes now obsidian black, the whites absolutely covered. Her chest heaved and her face was contorted in pain and anger. The next second, it was almost like an explosion went off. The men flew to all corners of the house bloodied and bruised. Instantly, the house stopped shaking. It was dead quiet. Billy rose from the porch cradling her face, her mouth dripping blood. She walked into the house to see it looked like it had been ransacked._

_"Momma!" she heard Roma calling from upstairs._

_"Stay up there, baby! I'm okay!"_

_Looking around, she saw the men unconscious, a couple definitely dead. In the middle of the living room Helene laid on the floor weeping quietly, her body curled into the fetal position. There was a single man feet away from her, his face frozen in terror as his dead body sat on the floor. Billy knelt down next to Helene, taking care not to move her._

_"Lord, what did you do?"_

* * *

Helene struggled against the string as she was pulled over the back of the couch onto the floor. Looking up, there were two men on her flanks who were there to hold her down as she struggled. One had uncovered a needle from his jumpsuit and knelt beside. Even in her frenzied state, Helene was able to kick the man in his knee, shattering it and making him howl in pain as he fell back. When the syringe rolled onto the floor, Helene stomped on it, the object breaking in half and leaking onto the marble. Swinging her legs into a jack knife, she took out the other man before flinging herself up and over the back of the man choking her. With her airways free, she took in a sharp breath as she snapped the neck of the man below her. She wasn't out of the woods yet; From the kitchen came even more. Helene readied herself to attack when one man flew back from the force of a dagger hitting his chest. Loki was at her side before she could fully turn her head. Thor charged out of a nearby hall, his hulking form easily towering over everyone else. The brothers were taking out men left and right while Helene did the same, using spells where she could and her other powers where she couldn't. 

How did these people know where she was? She thought for sure she would be safe in the tower, especially with the security that was staffed. There had to be an explanation as to why she was all of a sudden on a hit list from a bunch of witch hunters. 

The _ding_ of the elevator made Helene turn as she saw Tony emerge, his face immediately falling and then shifting from confusion to panic to action in a blink. Helene could see him tap something on on his wrist before a familiar red metal engulfed his whole hand. He didn't even ask what the issue was or why there was a full on brawl happening, he just immediately transformed form Tony Stark to Iron Man. In the moment, Helene was impressed and just as quickly, her attention was turned back to the problem at hand. It was a mess with the Gods fighting off assailants while Tony dodged and fired at others, using his technology to his advantage. Harnessing her power to the best of her ability, Helene felt her body ache as she willed it to the surface. 

 ** _"STOP!"_**   

The room fell silent as all but Tony, Loki and Thor instantly froze in their place. Helene closed her eyes and inhaled as she focused. When she opened her eyes, the men had fallen into heaps on the floor, their bodies smoldering and smoke rising from the spontaneous flames Helene had created. With the men disposed, she fell to the ground herself trying to catch her breath. Her body pulsated and her head felt like a rock had slammed into it. Groaning, she sat up and looked up at the three men who had helped her. While Loki and Thor looked a bit surprised, they were mostly unfazed. Tony, however, stared at Helene wide eyed. 

"Something tells me you haven't been completely honest about yourself," he sated matter of factly. 

Helene could only hang her head. Just when she thought she had cleaned one mess, she stepped into another.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

After Tony made some calls to have the main room cleaned and explained away the mysterious burnt bodies, everyone sat down and Helene explained the whole truth as she popped a couple Tylenol for her headache. 

"I have no clue who these people have been or how they even know me or where I am but they know I'm a witch which has always been a secret until now. I haven't even really talked to anyone since I moved here. Thor and Loki were the first really." 

"What about your phone or any other devices? Do you think someone could be tracking you through those?" Tony asked. 

Helene shrugged. "I pretty much always have my phone on my person all the time and I kept my tablet back at the apartment."

"Let me see your phone." 

Helene tossed her phone over to Tony. He removed the case and then the back cover staring intently. After a moment, he replaced it. "Nothing out of the ordinary. You're sure they couldn't have tracked you any other way?" 

"I swear. Unless someone from back home has an issue with me which I highly doubt, I don't know how these guys found me. I'm starting to think I should just go back home at this point. My being in danger can put you all in danger." 

Thor chuckled from his place on the sofa. "We have all dealt with danger far worse than a few lousy hit men. Danger is our whole job in fact." 

Helene tried to find an argument but came up empty. She was talking to a couple Avengers after all, a group that had saved and continued to save the world countless times. Something like what Helene was dealing with was probably a bike ride for them. Still, she couldn't help feeling bad inadvertently dragging first Thor and Loki into her mess and now Tony. 

"And we don't mind helping you even though you can clearly handle yourself. Seems like you're in a good deal of pain though." 

"I'm used to this. I used a little more than a spell for what I did to those guys." 

"A little more...what exactly?" Tony asked. 

There was no use keeping her true self hidden now after she already revealed this much. Helene sighed. "Um, my powers extend beyond just witchcraft. I don't know how to describe it or even what my limit is but it causes me serious pain to use it. I only try to use it in overwhelming circumstances." 

"You said you got your powers of witchcraft from your mother. What about your father?" Loki inquired. 

"I honestly don't remember much about my dad. It's safe to assume I got something from him though. He was present but from what I can recall, he was always busy. I spent most of my time growing up with my mom until she made me leave home. In fact, I've been living here so long I don't really remember my parents or home for that matter." 

"I take it by 'here', you mean Earth." 

"Not sure where my real home is but I know it's not Earth." 

"How long have you been here?" 

"When I arrived, it was in the early 1900s." Helene paused, thinking. "19...12?" 

The men all looked at each other dumbfounded. 

"How old are you?" Tony asked. His eyes showed he was anxious to hear the answer. 

"In your years, I have no idea. Thanks to my mom and her coven, they cast immortality charms over themselves and their children, sometimes their partners. Since we are still human, we do age but slower than the average person. When I arrived, I was in my early teens. To keep up the image, we've lied a lot over the years about our age. As far as anybody knows, I'm around 23 or 24." 

They were all silent except for Tony who spoke more to himself than the others. "What is it with thousand year old people in this damn building?" 

Helene smiled. "I don't know who Helene was before she came here. I only know this Helene before you now. After all these years, I'm still trying to figure myself out." 

"Aren't we all?" 

Tony got to work adding more security to the building; No one other than the residents were allowed on the apartment floor without ID and that was after they completed X-rays at the entrance. Once again, Helene felt guilty for making them go through more trouble than was neccessary to protect her. Why couldn't all of this just end already? She didn't want to admit that she had already begun counting down until the next unexpected attack. 

 

 A few days had passed and for the moment, all was well in the tower. Helene went to work as scheduled, relaxed with Loki and Thor. Val even came to the building one night to participate in an impromptu movie night Helene planned to further introduce the Asgardians to pop culture. One night, Helene stayed in her room to catch up on things. She paid her bills online to keep her apartment powered even though she technically wasn't living there and probably wouldn't be for a while. That's she she decided to call Billy and the girls to check in on how they were doing.  

"How are you, sugar? I barely hear from you anymore," Billy said from the other end of the phone. 

Helene reclined on her bed as they spoke. It felt good to hear her voice. 

"I'm fine. Just lots of work," she lied. 

"Are you resting? Eating?" 

"Yes, Billy." 

"Drinking water? It's a hot one this summer." 

"Billy, I'm fine, okay?" Helene laughed and rolled her eyes. 

Billy may not have given birth to her but she was just as much a mother to her as her own. Helene was always treated like another daughter. Roma even treated her like a sister. Despite that, neither one of them ever made Helene feel like she was forced to call them family even if they did take her in. Billy was grateful she did see them as family though.

"Okay. I'm just checking. Want to make sure you're staying healthy. How is everything?"

Helene wanted to answer with 'Besides the random people trying to kill me the last couple weeks and having to escape my apartment? Great!' but obvoiusly she didn't. 

"Fine," she lied. 

"You know I can tell when you're lying," Billy replied with that stern, knowing Mom Voice. 

"I swear, everything is good. Work is good. I made a few friends. I've even been practicing my fighting like you always told me to." At least that last part wasn't a total lie. 

"Okay. I still think you're lying to me but okay. As long as things are going well. I do want you to call me more though, you hear?" 

"I will, Billy. I swear." 

They talked about a little bit of everything for over an hour; Billy updated Helene on the goings on with everyone back home. She was excited to announce that Edith would be bringing a new member to the coven with her partner. Roma was still planning her wedding and made sure to tell Helene that she had to attend or else there would be hell to pay. 

"Alright. I have to go now, sugar. I love you." 

"Love you, too." 

They said their goodbyes and hung up. Helene felt a pang of home sickness then. It was a big decision for her to decide to move away. Almost every woman born into it lived out their life in Louisiana. Maybe one every other century moved completely out of state but for the most part, it was unheard of until Josephine not only chose to leave home but the coven as well. A witch leaving their coven was almost like going AWOL in the military; It wasn't totally a crime but it was seriously frowned upon and required the Elders to be notified so they could give their own okay of said choice. If someone did leave, they were basically banished from ever returning to the coven. With Helene, however, she had proved over many years that while she may have been like her mother in a lot of ways, she was also her own person. While Josephine left for love, Helene wanted to leave to explore. See and live life outside of what she always knew. After a few months of living in New York though, going back home didn't seem like a bad decision. 

In that moment, the amulet nestled against Helene's chest glowed brighter than normal. She sighed and rested her hand over it. Even after all the years she had been on Earth, she still missed her mom more than she knew. Often Helene wondered if they would ever see one another again like she said. Half of her had given up on the idea a long time ago but the hopeful part of her held out hope that would meet one day. 

* * *

 

Helene awoke to a dry mouth and a pounding headache. It felt like a hangover times 50. She could barely roll over in bed. Trying to use her powers to summon her glass of water, she realized she could barely do that. It took about 15 minutes for her to get out of bed, another 30 to put on clothes and another 15 just to throw her hair into a half- assed ponytail. Her body felt like it wasn't hers and she could barely stand upright. Her movements were almost sloth like. Going to work was the last thing she wanted to do then but she figured breakfast might shake this awful feeling. By the time she got to the kitchen, she felt like she had a fever. Her skin felt like it was on fire and had the wall not been her support, she was sure she would have fallen over. 

In the kitchen, Pepper stood next to Tony having a discussion about...whatever it was, Helene couldn't hear over the bass drum in her skull. Thor dug into a feast of a breakfast while Loki read quietly. When they saw Helene stumble in, they all stopped what they were doing as concern painted their faces. 

"You alright, kid?" Tony asked. 

Helene thought she spoke but it only came out a gravelly mumble. Instead she pointed to the sink. Pepper quickly grabbed a glass and filled it with water before helping Helene drink, linking an arm around her to support her weight so she wouldn't collapse. Helene chugged the water like someone who had been traveling a desert for ages. For some reason not even that helped her feel better. Helene groaned and leaned over the counter. 

"Are you coming down with something?" Pepper asked. 

Helene shook her head no. Whatever this was, it was more than a cold or flu. She had been sick before but never on this level. As she raised her head from the counter, she noticed the spot of blood where her face had been. Bringing her hand up to her nose, she pulled it back to see blood. In an instant, she was lurched over the kitchen sink violently heaving. The black substance that came out of her made everyone in the room jump to Helene's aid. They were all clamoring trying to figure out what to do. Even in her current state, Helene knew exactly what she was dealing with now. 

"Pa..pap..." she tried to speak between her body expelling the mystery substance. "Paper." She made a writing motion with her hand. 

Pepper understood and ran to her bag to grab a pen and a pad before rushing back to Helene. Finding whatever strength she had left, she sloppily scribbled an address on the paper.

"Get...Billy." Slowly, darkness took over before she fell to the ground. 

"Stark, do something!" Loki demanded as he picked Helene's head off the floor and held it gingerly in his lap. 

Tony thought for a second before he pressed a button on his watch. "F.R.I.D.A.Y, full body scan." 

Holding his wrist up, Tony allowed his watch to scan Helene.

"Body scan complete, Boss," an Irish woman's voice spoke. 

"Good," Tony said before undoing the watch and fastening it to Helene's wrist. "Ready the nano tech. I need you to get this girl to this address as fast as you can." Tony rattled off what was scrawled on the paper. 

"Understood, Boss," F.R.I.D.A.Y responded. 

They all watched as Helene was covered in a suit identical to Tony's before it hovered off the ground and flew out of the tower. 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

With the suit going at its top speed, Helene was in Louisiana in no time. Edith and Marie sat on the porch and they both jumped up at the suit landing in the yard. 

"This woman needs medical attention immediately," F.R.I.D.A.Y said as the suit opened to reveal Helene inside still passed out. 

"Oh my God," Edith gasped. "Marie, help me!"

The two ran down the porch steps and pulled their friend from the suit before rushing inside. 

"Billy!" Marie screamed as she kicked the front door open. 

Billy rounded the corner about to ask why on Earth Marie was so loud until she saw Helene limp in the women's arms, her lips a black tint. She knew that look. Without any hesitation, she switched into professional mode. 

"Get her downstairs right now." As Edith and Marie went to the basement, Billy turned to her daughter. "Ro, you know what to do." 

Roma nodded as she bolted to the kitchen. Billy met the others downstairs, slapping on a pair of rubber gloves. Grabbing a tub from a nearby shelf, she sat it next to the stretcher Helene laid on. 

"You're going to be okay, sugar," she reaffirmed the unconscious woman in front of her. 

Roma sprinted down the steps moments later with a large bowl with a brownish liquid sloshing out the sides and a funnel. 

"Got it, Momma." 

"Good. I'll tilt her head and insert the tube, you pour it in." 

Billy took a clear tube from a drawer and propped up Helene's head as she parted her lips to place one end of the tube into her mouth. holding up the other end, Roma stuck the funnel in and began to pour the liquid. Edith and Marie held each others hands as they looked on in fear. Helene began to convulse on the stretcher and soon began coughing. 

"Come on, sweetheart. Get it out," Roma said as she kept pouring. 

The black substance reappeared and Billy held Helene's head over the side of the stretcher so she could get rid of all the poison she could before the tube was reinserted back into her mouth. 

An hour had passed before the situation was stable enough for the women to let Helene rest while an IV pumped the rest of the poison from her system. Billy cleaned up and the girls returned back upstairs. Taking the opportunity now, Billy pulled a swab from a kit and dipped one end into the waste bin she dumped the contents of the poison in. 

* * *

 

Around two hours later, Tony and the others showed up at the house. Billy and the girls were confused to see them until they explained how they knew Helene and that Tony used his suit to get her here. They were all ushered inside and down to the basement to see Helene resting peacefully. Her lips were stained black and her skin was clammy but she looked fine. 

"What happened to her?" Pepper asked. 

"Poison. Witch hunters call it Witches Brew. It's made kill us," Billy responded. 

"She's around at least one of us every day. How could someone have poisoned her without us seeing?" 

"Good question. Have any strangers been around her lately?" 

They all exchanged looks before Loki spoke up. "Has she not told you about what's been happening?" 

Billy shifted into concerned mother mode as her face got stern, her stance straightening. "Last we spoke, she said things were fine."

Tony stepped forward then. "Helene is seemingly being stalked by someone or multiple people, we're not sure. She's been accosted and attacked a few times since she started working in our building by people she doesn't know. That's actually how we found out about her abilities." 

"What?" Billy looked at a sleeping Helene and shook her head unapprovingly. "Why did I know you were lying?" she asked under her breath. 

An alarm from a nearby station pulled Billy out of the conversation. Clicking away at a computer, she stared at the screen in disbelief before looking over at Helene. She double checked her screen again. 

"Everything okay?" Pepper asked. 

Billy sighed and hung her head for a second. "I took a sample of the poison to see how much was used. The results are back and... if any of us had this level of toxins in our system we would have been dead by now. What Helene is showing now is what shows up in an ordinary witch after about two days of consistent poisoning. I don't understand this."

"She did tell us her powers were a little more than just witchcraft. That she maybe got some things from her father. Maybe that caused her body to succumb to it slower." 

"More than likely," Billy replied sardonically. "We need to find out how this much got in her system." 

"If you give me that sample, I can run some tests back at the tower to see what could've gotten contaminated," Tony offered. 

Billy agreed and made sure to bag a sample for Tony to take home.

 

After a couple days, Helene was awake and moving like normal. Aside from being woozy from the little bit of poison still making its way out of her body, she said she was fine and ready to go back to New York. Of course Billy disagreed and called her out for lying when they last spoke on the phone. Helene explained everything with Tony and the others which led to Billy giving a scornful but understandable talk. After some convincing on Helene's end, Billy decided to discharge her back to New York but not before having the others swear to look after her. 

Saying their goodbyes, Billy and the girls watched Helene get in a car with Tony, Pepper and the Gods. 

"Who do you think did it, Momma?" Roma asked quietly. 

"I honestly don't know. I just hope this ends soon and she can be safe." 

* * *

 

When the group finally got back to the tower, Helene immediately went for her room. Though she was feeling better she was still tired and the traveling had her craving a nap. Loki offered to escort her to her room. As the two veered off from the others, Helene's amulet started to glow a familiar red. It didn't feel like something bad was about to happen but the air was also off. Rounding the corner, Helene felt Loki stiffen and that was when she noticed the figure out of the corner of her eye. Helene turned her head to see a woman standing with her back to the two. 

"Who are you?" Loki asked. He took a step in front of Helene as if shielding her. 

The woman turned around and when she saw Helene she looked taken back before a smile slowly spread across her face. "Look at you. I didn't expect you to look so grown up and still so young." Helene furrowed her brow at the woman and she shook her head as she chuckled. "I know it's been a long time but I figured there would be a little recognition." 

The more Helene looked at her, the more a picture formed in her head; Dark hair and equally dark, shining skin. A warm smile accented by slight dimples. Greenish brown eyes that were just like Helene's. It finally hit her then. The emotions that swelled in her chest were overwhelming. Tears pricked her eyes as her mouth slowly opened. 

"Momma?" 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is one short exposition dump.

Helene tentatively stepped forward as her vision began to blur with tears. Josephine smiled wide and walked toward her daughter. Loki didn't know whether to stay or leave for Helene's sake and just awkwardly watched the two women reunite. They finally reached each other and Josephine reached a hand out to touch Helene's face before wandering back to her curls. 

"I expected to see you grown up but this... you're such a beautiful woman," Josephine said tearfully. 

A sob racked Helene before she grasped her mother into a tight hug like she would disappear in an instant. "I never thought this day would come. I missed you so much, Momma," she choked out between sobs. 

"I've missed you too, _mon cherie_. More than you'll ever know." 

Loki silently took his leave and backed out of the room leaving the two alone. 

"What are you doing here?" Helene asked as Josephine guided her to a nearby couch. 

"I've been keeping tabs on you for a very long time but after the things that have been happening recently, I had to come here. I was worried about your safety. I'm sad I didn't get here in time before the poison found you." 

"Wait, how did you know about that?" 

Josephine sighed. "I have much to tell you, honey." 

Before she could speak, Loki entered with the others in tow. They all looked between Helene and her mother, no doubt thrown both by the resemblance and by the total stranger who mysteriously snuck into the Tower. 

"Heard there was a visitor," Tony started as he eyed Josephine. "Just wanted to check on you." 

"I'm fine. Actually, guys, this is my mom, Josephine. Momma, these are..." 

"The Avengers. I know exactly who they are. Pleased to meet you all." They all acknowledged her with surprised confusion painting their faces. "I suppose they might want to hear this too." 

 

 

 

Everyone moved to the living room and sat around the coffee table. Pepper made some tea and poured Josephine a cup as she spoke. 

"Helene and I are from a very small but prosperous planet tucked far off in the galaxy, so small it has no name. We just know it as home. Helene's father, my husband, whisked me off there when I was just a love stricken, hopeless teenager to marry him. As he was the king, I became his queen and we ruled our little home peacefully for years and years before I eventually gave birth to Helene." Josephine stroked a piece of hair away from her daughter's face making her smile. "Due to her being born from a parent who is a God, she nearly killed me. Her powers were intensely overwhelming even at birth. My own were barely enough to keep me alive." 

Loki perked up at those words and he exchanged a look with Thor before looking to Helene who was slowly registering shock on her face. She suddenly remembered the story Loki shared when she got to the Tower.

"If I can interject for just a moment?" Loki asked. Josephine nodded for him to continue. "If you are the wife of the God who fathered Helene, then everything points to Helene being the Queen of Disaster. I was right!" he said happily.

"I always hated that name. People always tried to define my daughter by her powers. They swore she was dangerous, uncontrollable. That was never the case.  Though she was born with powers, they never came into effect until she entered her teens. Up until then, I taught her my witchcraft but her father's powers were unlocked on her 13th birthday and when they were, she nearly tore a hole in our home. I had never seen her like that before; Black eyes, so full of rage. The way my husband looked at her when he saw what she could do... it scared me. I could tell it awoke something in him that I had never seen before. After that, he tried to get her to tap into something dark, make her use her powers for bad things. I couldn't see my baby turn into something evil so I did the only thing I could think of; I packed her bags and sent her to my coven where I knew she would be protected." Josephine turned to Helene. "The charm around your neck, I made it for you. I made myself one as well. Do you remember what I told you that night?" 

Helene touched the amulet resting against her chest. "You said I would be able to feel you. It would keep me safe." 

Josephine nodded. "It was supposed to keep you safe against all dangers you would potentially face here. I could feel when you were in trouble and in turn, you could feel me. I never took into account that the power would strengthen and hold as long as you stayed with the coven. When you moved, the power became almost diluted. Your father had been trying to track you for so long.  He never truly believed the lie that you ran away from us. He was desperate to find you and continue what he started. With the charm wavering, that made it easier for your father to track you down and send our guards after you. To my relief, you were able to defend yourself against them until one of them snuck some poison into the water supply for this building. When I heard about that, I got here as soon as I could to help you but I was too late." 

"I'm okay now though. You're not too late. I mean you're here. Momma, that's all that matters now." Helene took her mother's hand in her own. 

"Oh, my girl. I wish that was true." 

Helene furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?" 

"Well, I'm sure your father doesn't know that you're fine now but he was planning to leave to capture you before I did. By now, I bet he knows I've been gone for a while now and could be on his way even faster now. I don't know how much time we'll have before he shows up." 

"Is there anywhere you both can hide or at least try to throw him off your trail?" Tony asked.

"Unfortunately not. He knows some witchcraft as well. Not as much as me but enough to find us both if he really wanted to and if I know him, he won't rest until we're back home. I just want to protect you any way I can, Helene. Your father... he's not well. It took me far too long to realize it even when Billy and the others told me but I didn't want to see it until it was too late. I just want you to know that I tried my best to keep you safe." 

Helene saw Josephine's eyes sparkle with fresh tears and she hugged her close. "You did better than most would've done. I didn't understand back then but I do now. Plus, you're finally here after so many years. That's all I ever wanted." 

Josephine gave a sad but relieved smile as she squeezed Helene tightly. "I love you." 

Outside, the once sunny afternoon was quickly turning dark as thunder crackled loudly. The wind picked up as rain began to fall heavily. Helene swore she felt the ground sway slightly. Her mother tensed next to her and she knew exactly why before she spoke. 

"He's coming."

 


End file.
